Refuge
by Capisicle
Summary: Steve awakens to find a mysterious figure has appeared in his room, and is injured. Sorry for rubbish summary! Please Read and Review. Set after 'The Avengers'. Steve/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys. :)  
So this is my first fanfiction, kinda nervous about posting for the world to see.  
Not really sure where this story is going, but depending on the feedback, it could have more chapters  
So please Review and generally let me know what you think/any ideas :)  
Thanks and enjoy

**-xXOOOXx-**

SMASH!

Steve awoke suddenly, mind springing into action immediately. He quickly pushed himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, taking in his surroundings. Nothing was noticeably different on first glance however as a sharp and unfamiliar gust of wind blew across Steve's face, he turned to see the window above his bed had been smashed, the New York skyline twinkling in.

'How is that even possible?' he thought, 'I'm on the 50th floor'. His deep blue eyes followed the path of destruction, scattered shards of glass forming a pathway through his room, past his bed eventually leading to a crumpled figure in the corner. "Oh my God!" muttered Steve, eyes popping at the sight. He slowly got to his feet and began to walk to the edge of the room, glass crunching into the soles of his feet as he did. Drawing nearer he began to hear shallow, but heavy breaths, interspersed with a faint moaning.

"Are you ok? How did you get up here?" he asked in the darkness, still creeping forward. As Steve continued moving, he felt his feet become warm and damp looking down to see the carpet was now dark and discoloured, a metallic tang catching in his mouth. 'Blood!' The thought was instantaneous and he quickened his pace until he was stood over the dark figure, slowly reaching down to unfurl the sheets of material covering the shivering body beneath. Steve's hands fumbled with the material, they too becoming damp with blood. He frantically tried to make contact with the body beneath, instead finding only the icy cold of metal or the sticky warmth of blood. Steve withdrew his now dripping hands and gave the cocoon of material a sharp tug, feeling it rip beneath his fingers.

"Leave me alone!" a hoarse, but instantly recognisable voice croaked "Please... please just don't hurt me..." Steve's eyes widened and he continued tearing the material irrationally, desperately trying to reach the body beneath. 'It can't be! It's not possible!' his mind screamed. Then with one last rip, a pale and bloodied face was revealed. Steve examined the face below him in shock. The lips were bruised and broken, the nose bent at a strange angle with blood gushing from it, the eyes were outlined with a purple-blue darkness, but the two large, green pupils stared right at him, emeralds sparkling in the darkness, and Steve's heart shattered.

"Loki?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys.  
Firstly i would like to personally thank;  
HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, MrsDalek, The Loki Express, msgone, Wing Of Darkness, sarcheck, marianne, AutumnLeafFall, nezumi13  
for following, favouriting and reviewing this. It means a lot :)

So this is the second chapter. Again, let me know what you think, read, review and enjoy :)

**-xXOOOXx-**

Without thinking, Steve scooped Loki's frail body into his arms and quickly carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the counter next to the sink. Steve flicked the light switch flooding the room with light and, after the few seconds for his eyes to adjust, his stomach lurched in horror at the sight before him. The ivory white bathroom was now streaked and smeared red. Trying to regain composure Steve breathed deeply purposefully avoiding looking at the inevitable, the broken figure on the counter, and focused on trying to find the Medical Kit. After rummaging through the drawers his fingers eventually stumbled across the green pack, quickly withdrawing and opening it. Steve's eyes now rose slowly to meet Loki, his body going completely numb at what they saw. The normally immaculate leather armour was tattered and ripped, blood oozing out and staining the dark material, with the golden plating dull and cracked, his cape falling to one side ripped and bloody. Steve started to move towards Loki, medical kit open in his hands, when Loki spoke, the words not quite reaching him.

"Wha- what?" Steve managed, mind

"I do not require your assistance, Captain" Loki said, with a hint of his usual malice. Steve was taken aback by the response, and felt the heat of frustration take over his body.

"Loki, you're severely injured, and it's my duty to help the injured" Steve paused, looking pleadingly into his emerald eyes, "It is my duty to help_ you_". Silence fell, blue staring into green, seconds stretching into minutes.

"As you wish" Steve looked dumbfounded, Loki had agreed? He had been expecting more resistance, but he didn't waste any more time, allowing the chance for Loki to change his mind, and reached into the green pack for the scissors.

"I need to cut through this" he said, gesturing to Loki's leather armour.

"You already did such a great job with my cape" Loki murmured, a smile briefly flashing across his bruised face. Steve felt a pang of guilt when he realised it was he who had destroyed Loki's cape, tearing through it in his desperation to help.

Steve raised arm to his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. So may I?" he said, rolling back onto heels awkwardly. Another silence fell over the pair until Loki relented, simply nodding his consent.

Steve went to work steadily cutting away at the leather revealing the skin beneath, Loki's torso a patchwork of pale white, purple and red. He quickly lay the scissors down and began to clean the wounds, the eerie silence punctured by Loki's occasional gasps, each time Steve pausing, not wanting to hurt the broken god anymore than he had been. As Steve moved onto stitching and bandaging the wounds, he broke the silence.

"How did this happen? How did you get here?" Steve asked, looking deeply into Loki's eyes for a moment before quickly returning to his work.

"In answer to both your questions, that is not of your concern _Midgardian_. Rest assured I have received my punishment for our last meeting" Loki replied weakly, but dripping in malice.

"I would have _never _allowed you to be taken back with Thor if I'd known you'd be treated like this!" Steve was hot with anger. Angry that Loki would think he would be happy with torture. Steve looked searchingly at Loki, wanting something, anything, but just stared back.

"Ok, well you're all patched up, is there anything else I should know about?" Loki's eyes flickered quickly to his arm, and then back to Steve, hoping he hadn't seen it.

"Your arm?" Steve reached out and felt the arm, questioning how he hadn't noticed sooner, "It's dislocated, I'm going to have to pop it back into place". Loki nodded to Steve and then gripped the counter with his free hand.

"On three. 1...2!" Steve quickly jerked the arm into place with a crack, Loki crying out in pain.

"I thought I was the God of Lies" he said, a smile again flashing across his face, "I thank you for your assistance, Captain. I will take my leave" Loki sounded insincere as he lowered himself off the counter, but gasped and stumbled as pain shot through him. He suddenly felt two large hands catch him, before scooping him up.

"You're not going anywhere in your condition. Before you argue, I'm begging, you need to rest. You can have my bed tonight, I'll take the floor" Steve looked down at figure in his arms before carrying him back to the bedroom, and laying him softly into the bed. Steve drew the covers up and turned away to sweep the floor of glass.

"Thank you Captain" Steve paused, he had never heard Loki apologise sincerely before. A smile crept across his face and his face began to burn.

"You're welcome" He turned to see Loki was already fast asleep. He chuckled to himself turning back to find a brush and sweep the glass away.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve was startled awake by the sound of Loki's screams. He instinctively jumped to his feet and reached for the shivering figure in his bed, Steve's arm pulling him into an embrace.

"Ssssh. It's ok... Don't be scared, no one is going to hurt you" he said, rubbing circles into Loki's back. Steve looked down to see Loki's startled green eyes staring back

"Don't leave me"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys.

So a few things before the third chapter :)

1) I'd really like to thank you all for your positive reviews and favourites. It really drives me on and I'm so happy you all like it.

2) I'd like to personally thank Wing of Darkness. I was really unhappy with the way the Chapter was formatted, and with your help, i think I've managed to sort it out :). As a little thank you, I' am going to use the line divider you suggested. Thank you for taking the time to help me, I am clearly a formatting noob :P

3) Just a quick update for regular readers. I am away for the next week, so won't be able to update until late next week. Please hang on, I'll try to make it worth it :) Hopefully i'll be able to plan the story out some more though :)

Thanks again for all your continued support, please read, review and enjoy this next chapter. :)

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve awoke as the morning sun shone through the smashed window above his bed. He closed his eyes and relished its warmth on his face, the world below completely blocked out. He lay for a few more moments, mind drifting like a kite in a breeze, when he noticed the unusual dampness both below him and on his chest. A quiet sob permeated the room, Steve's ears tracing the sound to his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see a raven haired head crying into his chest. Steve shifted his arm, slowing curling it around the quivering god.

"It's Ok, you're safe here" Steve whispered soothingly. Loki's head shifted, his green eyes wobbling as tears streaked down his face and onto Steve's chest beneath.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Loki's voice cracking. An expression of confusion fell over Steve's face, as the cogs in his brain began spinning. He shifted slightly, still pondering why Loki was apologising, noticing again the warm dampness beneath him. Steve's mind clicked with realisation, as he remembered the first few weeks after thawing out. The nightmares that would plague him, the cold sweats in the middle of the night and the damp sheets he'd awake to in the morning. His heart sank remembering how afraid he'd been on those lonely nights, how he never thought they would end and how that feeling was filling Loki at this very moment. Steve's arm tightened around the crying figure.

"Loki", he began in a reassuring tone, "It's Ok, it's nothing to be ashamed of... It happens to everyone" He felt Loki push his arm away, his tear stained face turning to stone.

"No _Captain, _it is not Ok. And I am ashamed, as I should be. I have wet myself in your bed!" Loki's voice broke as fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.

"It happened to me you know. For weeks after I woke up, the nations hero wet himself every night" Steve took Loki's face in his other hand and stared deep into him. "But I realised that it wasn't my fault. And eventually it would pass, as I grew used to this new world and let go of my own. It _will_ pass Loki" Steve smiled, hand gripping tighter around Loki's face. A smile slowly inched across the latter's own face, stony features easing. "Now how about you go grab a shower, while I make some breakfast and put these sheets in the wash?"

Loki nodded and rolled out of Steve's embrace, slowly rising to his feet. Pain coursed through his body. He felt his knees tremble as he fought to stay upright, the pain just bearable. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Steve jump out of bed, rushing to his side.

"No, I need to do this on my own" his arm outstretched to prevent Steve from coming closer. Steve stopped in his tracks, worried expression filling his face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think. Please sit down, you can worry about showering when you're better" Steve looked on as Loki continued to hobble to the bathroom, gasping with every step he took. After a few minutes Loki was at the door looking back to shoot a satisfied and triumphant grin, Steve's worry instantly dissipating to be replaced with pride. "Towels are on the left" he called out, as the door slowly closed.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve quickly stripped the bed, replacing the damp sheets with fresh ones, and laid out the smallest set of clothes he owned hoping they would fit the meagre god. He finally settled on a green t-shirt from his pre-serum days, a battered pair of jeans and, rather unfortunately, a pair of American flag boxers. 'Loki's gonna have a fit when he sees these' he thought. Steve then left the room to make breakfast, the wet sheets slung over his arm, hoping not to bump into any of the other Avengers that currently resided in Stark Tower. He padded slowly through the sitting area and, on seeing the coast was clear, ran to the washing machine. While he would eventually have to reveal the details of Loki's arrival, now was not the time and if he didn't bump into anyone he wouldn't have to explain the wet sheets.

"Morning Cap, what are you up to this fine morning?" Steve jumped as that familiar, cocky voice appeared behind him. He slowly span round to see that annoying, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

"Good morning Stark, I was just putting these sheets in the wash" Steve quickly span back around as Tony's eyes began to scan the sheets.

"What's wrong with them? They look perfectly clean?" Tony asked in an inquisitive tone, suddenly appearing on Steve's left side.

"They're just wet... Do you mind?" Steve's voice began to rise, heart pounding against his ribs. He didn't like lying but he had to protect Loki. Tony stepped closer to Steve, his arm clamping round him.

"So the Capsicle finally thawed out. Who's the lucky lady?" Tony laughed, slapping Steve on the back. Steve pushed Tony away, anger filling his eyes and clouding his mind.

"Piss off Tony! I would never use someone like that!" Tony looked back amused, stepping closer once more.

"Chill out Spanglepants. It's ok to admit you're just as red blooded as the rest of us" Steve snapped, slamming his fists on the marble counter, cerulean eyes burning holes into Tony's skull.

"If you MUST know, L-L-I wet the bed! You happy now?" He yanked the door of the washing machine open, threw the sheets in and stormed to his room, not waiting for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there.

So i'm back! :). Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated, but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I was considering splitting it in two, but I decided against it in the end, so you guys are lucky people :P

I would like to thank all the people who keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I honestly have no idea what you see in it, but it makes me happy you are all enjoying it :D

I wasn't that happy with the last chapter, but you guys seemed to like it so that was a relief too!

So here is the next bit, please enjoy it and review if you want. Everything you say is so important to me.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Loki slowly emerged from the bathroom, the steam a blanket around his bruised body. His eyes met the bed, which had been made with military precision, and a smile crept across his face as he saw that Steve had left neatly folded clothes for him, not surprised that Captain America owned Stars and Stripes underwear. He changed into the clothes which hung loosely from his slender frame, Loki concerned that they were significantly smaller than Steve's normal clothes yet were too big. Just as he pulled on some socks, Loki heard a slam and someone shouting from beyond the door.

_"If you MUST know, L-L-I wet the bed! You happy now?"_

Loki's mind was spinning, heart pounding faster and louder than the thundering footsteps drawing closer to the door. '_Why was Captain America protecting him?' _Suddenly the door flew open, Steve quickly entering and slamming it behind him. Loki cast a scared but inquisitive gaze over the man who stood in front of him, fists clenched and visibly shaking, eyes fixed on his feet. '_Why is he so angry?' _he thought, never having seen the normally controlled man like this.

"Captain, a-a-are you ok?" Loki croaked, slowly edging back, causing Steve to jump in surprise. His wobbling blue eyes slowly raised and met Loki, face softening and hands unclenching.

"I'm so sorry Loki, I didn't think! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you" he said moving closer and gently sitting on the bed, eyes now filled with concern for the frail figure before him. Loki nodded, flashing a weak smile, before speaking again.

"What has made you so angry?" Loki asked, Steve's filling with disappointment.

"I don't really know. Stark was winding me up, making me out to be something that I'm not, something I'll never be..., and then he was asking questions and I just didn't want to give you away..." he trailed off, guilt still filling his face.

"Why are you protecting me Captain?" Loki asked confused

"It was only wet sheets... and please call me Steve, it's only fair you use my first name"

Loki stared at Steve, knowing he was avoiding the question, "That's not what I was asking, why are you protecting me...Steve?"

"Because it's my duty to help you! I have to look after you until you're fully healed... And I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore than you have been. I won't let it happen"

Silence filled the room, Loki shocked by what had just been said. No one had ever put his welfare before their own, especially not someone who had defended their planet against that very person. He searched Steve's eyes for sarcasm or contempt, but only honesty was reflected back. Wait, Steve? He had allowed Loki to use his first name? Seconds passed as Loki contemplated. He had an ally... maybe even a friend? His mind suddenly cleared, a moment of clarity washing over him.

"I believe I owe you an explanation" Steve's eyes widened in surprise at what the other man said.

**-xXOOOXx-**

"You don't have to tell me... you were right, it's not my business". Relief washed over Loki as he thought about not having to talk it. But he wanted to. He wanted to be able to share the burden of his secret with someone else. He wasn't going to be a coward now.

"You asked me two questions, how this happened" He paused, gesturing to his face, cut and bruised, "And how I got here. Well I can answer the first, the second is more confusing..." Loki looked deep into Steve's eyes, fear rising within him. He flinched as he felt something close around his hands, looking down to see Steve's hands over his own. He met his gaze once more, silently feeling both comforted and willed on.

"As you know, I was returned to Asgard after our last _altercation_. When I arrived, I was taken before Odin and the High Council, where I was sentenced to spend my remaining days confined to a cell alone and stripped of my powers. During my incarceration however, the guards took it upon themselves to teach me a lesson of their own...," Loki choked on the last words, mind back in that dark cell on Asgard. He felt Steve squeeze his hands, and saw horror and guilt filling his blue eyes, darkening them into grey.

"They would beat and cut me with their weapons, reminding me that I was a traitor and the last Frost Giant. They would leave me days without food, and when it did come, I would have to eat it from the floor, covered in my own blood, sweat and...and...well you found out this morning..." Tears slowly streamed down Loki's face, tracing his chin and falling onto Steve's hands. The larger man pulled him to his chest, hands now gently rubbing circles into Loki's back.

"Why didn't anyone help you? Your brother or your father?" Steve breathed into Loki's neck, heart pounding against his ribs and mind spinning in confusion.

"I doubt anyone but the guards know. I wasn't permitted visitors and Thor left as soon as I was sentenced"

Steve nodded in disbelief. How could someone do this? Why did he agree so easily with Loki being taken to Asgard?

"In answer to your second question, I don't know. After months of beatings and starving, all I did was prey. Prey for safety. Prey for help. Prey for refuge... And last night my prayers were answered. One moment I was being kicked across the cell, the next I flew through a pane of glass and into your bedroom". Loki dried his eyes into Steve's shirt, but was taken aback when he felt drops of water fall onto his neck. He looked up to see Steve's eyes misty, like the sky before a storm, tears rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Loki... I didn't know..."

Loki felt conflicted as he wrapped his arms around Steve, squeezing slightly, as his heart began to ache at the other mans pain. They sat, melded as one, until the silence was broken by the sound of Loki's stomach.

"I thought you were making breakfast" Steve pulled back, looking down to see Loki's emerald flashing, a devilish grin on his face.

"I was... Why don't we go to my apartment, you'll be more comfortable there, and I'll pick up some breakfast on the way?" Steve smiled back "I know a great diner"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys

So this is the next chapter. It's rather less intense :P. I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Let me know what you think, please follow, favourite and review!

Final thanks to everyone for your continued reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. You all make me so happy, and inspire me to keep writing.

Enjoy :)

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve quickly packed a bag, filling it with the smallest clothes he could find for Loki.

"I'm not sure any of this is going to fit you" he paused, looking at Loki, "We'll have to find time to buy some"

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I won't be staying long enough to have use of Midgardian clothes"

Steve felt his heart drop as Loki spoke, disappointment spreading through him. Had he really expected him to stay on Earth?

"Where are you planning to go? You said you were stripped of your magic. I may have spent 70 years in the ice, but as far as I'm aware interplanetary travel is still impossible on Earth, except to go to Asgard..."

Loki's eyes widened at what Steve said suddenly realising that he had nowhere else to go. Unless he wanted to go back to Asgard, which he most definitely did not. But how had he gotten here? He would have plenty of time to ponder that.

Steve continued to pack, expecting an answer that never came. Normally he'd press the issue, however he could tell Loki wouldn't answer and it would only waste more time, both men getting hungrier by the second. Steve zipped the bag up, slung it over one shoulder and looked up to the ceiling.

"JARVIS, whereabouts is Stark in the building?" Steve felt uncomfortable talking to thin air glancing over at Loki, who shot him a smug yet questioning grin. Loki jumped as a cool, British voice filled the room and replied.

"Good Morning Captain Rogers, Mr Stark is currently in his laboratory in the basement. Would you like me to inform him you are looking for him?"

"Absolutely not. Could you inform me if he moves from the basement?"

"Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"Yes, if Tony asks, can you tell him I spent the night alone please? And only inform him I've gone to my apartment an hour after I leave"

"Yes sir, have a pleasant day"

Steve turned to face Loki, confusion aflame in his emerald eyes.

"Now are you going to be able to walk, or am I going to have to carry you?" a smirk creeping across his face as he said it.

**-xXOOOXx-**

"So Cap, I was thinking that we- " Tony burst through the door to Steve's room, surprised to find it was empty. "JARVIS, where is Steve?"

"He has gone to stay at his apartment, sir" replied the AI with which Tony was so familiar. A cool breeze suddenly blew across his face, Tony casting an inquisitive eye around the room, eyes meeting a missing pane of glass above the bed.

"Curious...?"

**-xXOOOXx-**

After minutes of Loki slowly walking and subsequently stumbling through the bedroom and to the elevator, Steve quickly jabbed the button for the garage before bundling the god into his arms and running to his car as the elevator arrived, ignoring Loki's repeated requests to put him down. Steve would normally take his vintage 1940's motorcycle, but considering how weak Loki was, and the fact that he didn't want to injure him further, Steve decided upon driving.

The journey passed in silence, partially because Loki was annoyed at being man handled in such an undignified manner, but mainly because Steve was focused intently on the roads. When he learnt to drive, New York had been a lot less busy. Upon thawing out, Steve had found that the 21st Century was full of businessmen, tourists and screaming children, the New York roads being no different. Steve pulled up outside a small glass building, a large sign reading 'Tony's' atop it, luminous in red and blue neon lights. Steve quickly ran in, ordered and returned to the car with two bags, the smell filling Loki's lungs and making his stomach growl in hunger.

Steve passed one bag to Loki before withdrawing the sandwich from his own and biting into it. He closed his eyes as the taste permeated through him, filling him with the warmth of familiarity. His mind began to flashback to the days when he would enter the diner, sleeve clutched to his face bloodied from his latest beating, and sit up at the counter handing whatever money he had left to Tony (he was always short, but Tony never minded) and receiving a hot sandwich that would numb the pain and fill him with happiness.

"You're drooling"

Steve suddenly snapped back to reality, turning to see Loki looking rather amused. His eyes reached Loki's lap, where the bag sat untouched.

"You not going to eat?" Loki shot Steve an awkward smile, before reaching down, picking up his own sandwich and slowly taking a bite. Electricity shot through Loki's body as the flavours danced in his mouth. His mind felt like it was shooting through space at 100mph, while time stood still in the world around him. He had never experienced such an emotion. He felt starving yet satisfied. He quickly took bite after bite, the feelings washing over him like waves ebbing and flowing.

"Now you're drooling!"

**-xXOOOXx-**

****Ok, so the final scene is my attempt at the scene in Ratatouille where Ego gets transported to his childhood by the food :P

Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as they enjoyed the sandwiches :D Next chapter up ASAP :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys.

So next chapter is up. It's a pretty long one so I hope you enjoy. Its filled with a whole range of things, so there's something for everyone

Thanks again for your continued support, and please review and let me know how im doing :)

Enjoy

**-xXOOOXx-**

Loki stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. The room was a clinical white, various pictures of cityscapes and skylines adorning the walls. A large television hung from one of the walls to the left, a sleek, black leather sofa positioned in front of it. To the right was a long wooden table, surrounded by four large chairs, with a kitchen filled with countless silver appliances positioned in the far corner of the room.

"So you've never had a sandwich before?! I can't believe that!" Steve walked past him, throwing his bag on the floor.

Loki moved to the bookcase that stood adjacent to the door, lightly fingering the spines of the many books that filled it. They felt strange beneath his touch, new and unused, almost ornamental. Loki turned to face Steve, grinning broadly.

"I have eaten many exotic and foreign dishes in my life Steve, but I can truly say that was the best meal I have ever had" Loki paused as Steve began to giggles, enjoying the feeling the blondes laughter evoked within him, any feeling of resentment about being carried ebbing away. "Your apartment doesn't seem very lived in... nor very you"

Steve fell silent, sadness filling his eyes.

"No you're right. Turns out my old apartment is now something called a Starbucks. SHIELD assigned me this one after I woke up, but I spend most of my time at Stark Tower or the gym. This place certainly isn't home, but it's more suitable for you to stay here and recover"

Loki smiled his thanks to Steve, who was lost in his own thoughts, no doubt feeling like the man out of time he was.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Loki asked nervously, mainly so he didn't have to continue standing in the doorway but partially to make Steve smile again. His heart jumped when Steve's eyes sparkled and a grin spread across his face.

"Well I usually like to work out, but seeing as that's a little antisocial I have a better idea. Clint's been catching me up on all the must see movies that I've missed. We could watch one?"

Loki smiled and nodded, seeing how excited Steve was.

"Great! You make yourself comfortable and I'll go get some popcorn and ice cream" Steve gestured to the sofa before walking off into the kitchen, returning moments later with a bowl filled with popcorn, a tub of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. He set the food down beside Loki, before rifling through one of the drawers beneath the large TV.

"Clint's been on about this one for a while. It's called Lord of the Rings, I think you might like it!" he quickly placed the disc in the side of the TV and slung himself next to Loki. They looked at each other, Loki seeing Steve was like an excited boy at Christmas, Steve seeing Loki was genuinely happy and interested. They both span round as music began to fill the room, and for the next three hours both men were completely enthralled by the movie.

**-xXOOOXx-**

As the credits began to roll Loki turned to Steve, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"That was brilliant! But what's going to happen to the Fellowship now?" Steve flashed a knowing smile before kneeling down and pulling two more discs from the drawer.

"It doesn't end there! There are two more movies to watch" Steve turned to see Loki filled with happiness. He quickly replaced the DVDs in the TV and sat back down, drawing slightly closer to Loki.

"For a man out of time, you seem to be able to work modern technology seamlessly" Steve immediately began to laugh, a familiar feeling bubbling within Loki.

"Clint set it all up so all I have to do it is put a disc in. The only other technology I can function is my phone, and even then I can only take calls and read messages. Things were a lot simpler-"

"Ssshhh, it's starting!" Loki interrupted, Steve shooting a pretend frown before smiling and returning to the movie.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve awoke to the sudden feeling of vibration in his pocket. He felt an unusual weight compressing his chest and looked down to see Loki sleeping on his chest, head moving in perfect synch with his own breathing. He carefully moved his arm to his pocket, doing his utmost to not disturb the sleeping god, slowly withdrawing his phone. The phone's clock read '06:17'. Steve remembered putting in the third disc, Loki buzzing with questions and anticipation, and falling asleep soon after. He pulled up his new messages, seeing only one from Natasha. He opened it to find three simple words, 'Avengers Assemble – 7am '.

Steve managed to free himself from the sofa without waking Loki, before scooping the sleeping figure into his arms, carrying him through to the bedroom and gently laying down him on the bed. Steve wrapped Loki in the blanket and quietly padded out, heading into the kitchen. He quickly made two omelettes using the stove, the only thing in the kitchen that hadn't changed since the 40's, gulping one down and placing the other on a tray with a glass of orange juice and setting it down on the table next to the sleeping Loki. He silently changed into fresh clothes and wrote Loki a note.

'Sorry, had to meet the Avengers. Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back soon'

He placed the note on the tray of food and slipped out the front door.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve returned at 9am, thoroughly annoyed that Natasha had woken him up at 6am, made him leave Loki all alone and trek across New York to be told the Avengers would actually be assembling fully in a week as everyone, including Thor, would be in town. This however left Steve with another problem that he would have to Loki about.

As he entered the apartment, his eyes widened in surprise to see Loki cuddled into the sofa reading one of the many novels Steve hadn't had the time to start. Loki lowered the book, and smiled broadly.

"Good Morning Captain, the breakfast you provided was exquisite. I must offer my thanks. I trust your meeting was fruitful?"

Steve was taken aback by Loki's sincerity and jovial tone. It wouldn't last though...

"Actually, that's what I need to talk you about... May I?" said Steve, gesturing to the sofa.

Loki nodded placing his book down, curiosity filling his mind. Steve awkwardly sat next to Loki resting his elbows on his knees, palms pressed together between his legs.

"You see the Avengers will be assembling fully in a week at SHEILD. That means that Thor will be there too" Steve quickly looked up, green eyes before him filling with confusion. "I was thinking that if you were well enough we could go together and tell Thor about what happened to you...he could fix things, do the right thing, get those thugs punished and then... well I don't know really... maybe we could try and get Odin to let you serve the rest of your sentence on Earth... you could stay with me... if you wanted..."

Steve looked up again, hands shaking with nerves, as silence filled the room. He saw as Loki's face drop, darkness filling his emerald eyes, hands shaking in anger. Loki suddenly flew out of his seat, arms pinning Steve to the sofa.

"You think that I would _willingly_ accompany you to meet my _brother_ and the rest of your odious friends and seek his help. Allow him to return me to Asgard, to my captors, and grovel before my _father_?!" Loki spat the words at Steve, eyes burning with rage. "You think they would believe me, a treasonous traitor, and let me spend the remainder of my sentence on this puny planet? And you think that I would willingly choose to spend another minute with the great Captain America, living with you like some domesticated animal? _You _thought wrong!"

Loki leapt from the sofa and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Steve sat frozen in place, tears silently streaming from his eyes, body shaking in shock.

"I'm s-s-sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys

So it's been a little bit longer than I anticipated but here's the next chapter :)

I hope you enjoy it, I'm gonna try my best and get the next chapter up before the end of the week, i think its gonna be good!, and then I'm heading to Paris for 4 days, so will update again once im back.

Anyways, i'll stop rambling and just quickly thank all of your for the support. I couldnt do it without you all :D

enjoy

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve sat frozen, silently punishing himself for thinking he knew what was best for Loki. A loud smash emanated from behind the bedroom door, followed by an echoing thud that made Steve jump out of his skin. He shot to his feet, legs trembling, and began towards the door.

"Loki?" he called out, cutting through the deafening silence ringing in his ears. As Steve reached the door, he placed his ear to the wood hoping to hear something, anything, but nothing but stillness met him. Steve tried the handle but it wouldn't turn, worrying suddenly washing over him. Something caught his eye emerging from under the door. As he looked down and saw the deep red liquid oozing out, his stomach turned and lurched.

"LOKI?!" he shouted, fear evident in his voice, banging on the door with clenched fists. Still no response. Steve took a step back, before kicking the door with all his strength, it bursting open easily at the force. Steve ran in and desperately searched for Loki, following the small stream of red to find a crumpled figure leant against the wall.

Steve made for the unconscious Loki, quickly searching for the source of the blood that was rapidly turning his hands red. As he adjusted his position, he felt something sharp dig into his knee, looking down to see bloodied bandages littering the floor and a shard of the plate he'd left breakfast on, now stained and dripping red. His stomach churned tighter as he pulled Loki's t-shirt off. Loki's bruised chest was covered in the wounds that Steve had dressed that long night, now bleeding due to the bandages being ripped off by Loki. Steve's heart stopped when he saw the long, jagged cut that dug deep into Loki's arm, instantly putting the cut and the plate together and filling with guilt. This was all his fault.

Steve ran to the bathroom, scrambling through the drawers and finding the increasingly familiar green pack. He rushed back to Loki's side, landing roughly in the remaining shards of the ivory plate. He began with the worst injury, cleaning and then stitching the large cut, Steve's stomach scrunching up as Loki's face twitched in pain. As the minutes rolled into hours, Steve continued to tend to Loki, cleaning wounds and replacing bandages, tears rolling down his cheek as he dressed the final gash on Loki's chest. Steve placed the medical kit down, cupping Loki's face with his hands and meeting Loki's forehead with his own, his blue eyes searching the unconscious face below for answers.

"Why did you do this? Why did you have to do this to me, Loki? I'm so sorry..." Steve drew back, wiping his tears from Loki's face. He crawled onto his feet and pulled Loki's body into his arms, pulled back the duvet and tucked him into bed. He dragged a chair to the bedside, slumping down and clasping Loki's limp hand between his own. He would wait.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Pain coursed through Loki like an earthquake, waves of agony originating from his arm, as he regained consciousness. His eyes opened to the sight of Steve looking down with a worried expression, cerulean eyes puffy with dark circles beneath them. He looked down to see his hand being held between Steve's, quickly letting go and blushing red when seeing Loki's bemused face.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. What I said was wrong and insensitive and..."

"Steve please, it's fine" Loki spoke nonchalantly, as if nothing happened. "What time is it? I'm starving"

Steve's taken aback but doesn't press the issue further, checking his watch, unaware of the time himself.

"It's 11 am... but you've been out for 2 days"

Loki eyes bulge in surprised that it's been more than 48 hours since he smashed the plate, taking the jagged edge and dragging it down his forearm. It feels like seconds ago, the pain feeling exactly as it did then.

"Have you been here the whole time? You look as awful as I feel" Loki smirks, not expecting him to have. Why would he?

"Um... yeah, I have. Well except when I needed the toilet or to eat" Steve shrugs feeling awkward, raising one arm to his head. "Would you like some food? I can go and get some takeaway?"

Loki simply nods, surprised that Steve had tended to his self inflicted injuries and then stayed at his bedside for 2 days.

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve returned 20 minutes later with two large boxes of pizza, the scent of freshly baked bread and meat pulling Loki from his deep thoughts. Steve placed the boxes on the bed, helping Loki so he was sitting up against the headboard.

"While you were out I have had time to think, and I'd like to apologise for my actions. I have disrespected you and your generosity, and after considering your words I would like to accompany you to your meeting. My stay with you was untenable, I see that now"

Steve's jaw fell open, completely shocked by what he was hearing. He doesn't want Loki to leave, but maybe getting Thor involved is best for both of them. Steve nods, not daring say anything in case what _he _really wanted came out. Loki smiles, taking a bite of the pizza and patting the bed beside him.

"We have ages before all that happens though, come take a seat and enjoy this marvellous food. Perhaps we could watch a movie later? I never found out if Frodo got to Mordor!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there. **

**So here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**I'm heading away on Monday, so won't be able to update for a little bit, but hopefully this keeps you all going.**

**Just a quick shout out to Optimistic Cynicism, I can't thank you enough for adding me to your community of Awesome Stories! **

**Please read, review and enjoy :)**

**-xXOOOXx- **

Loki eyes slowly fluttered open, emerald green searching the sun-filled room. His ears pricked up, faint sounds of movement filling them from beyond the door, nose waggling at the sweet aromas permeating through the room. He glanced to the floor, finding Steve's quilt neatly folded where he had slept, Loki still questioning why the larger man insisting on sleeping on the floor when he could easily on the sofa, or even in his own bed. He pushed back the covers and got to his feet, the pain that once threatened to cripple him now a dull ache, opening the door to be struck by a wall of warmth and sweet smells, mouth watering instinctively. Steve turned from the stove beaming proudly, dressed in a dark green uniform, medals gleaming brilliantly in the morning sunlight, Loki's face dropping, remembering what day it was and what he would have to do...

"Morning sleepyhead... oh are you alright Loki?" Steve's eyebrows knitted together as he saw the other mans face blank and expressionless. Loki realised Steve was staring at him and quickly smiled, the facade hiding the true fear that filled him.

"Those will burn if you keep staring at me!" Loki said, nodding towards the source of the sweet smell that was rapidly filling the room. Steve turned back to the stove, turning one of the knobs, emptying the pan onto a plate and placing it on the table before Loki, who promptly sat down and eagerly began eating.

"You know you don't have to come today Loki, if you're not ready I'm going to force you" Steve looked down at the god, who ushered him away piling mounds of food into his mouth. Steve's face faded of concern and filled with optimism. "How'd you like the pancakes?"

Loki swallowed his mouthful, delight dancing in his eyes. "They're amazing! Another triumph _Captain _Rogers. If I were to go to my death, I would do so a happy man" he said, grinning wickedly as Steve choked on his orange juice.

"Don't say things like that! I'm serious, if you don't want to go I won't make you"

"Hush hush Captain" Loki retorted, rising from his chair. "I best change into my finest clothes, I hope you did as good a job re-stitching it as you did with me".

**-xXOOOXx-**

The drive had been a silent one, Loki sat in his Asgardian leather head bowed in deep thought, Steve deciding that it was best to leave him alone. As the car came to a stop, Loki stared out at the large skyscraper that stood before him, confusion flooding his face.

"I figured it would be less intense if we met at Stark Tower"

Loki immediately delved back into his thoughts, sounds fading and blurring as he kneaded his palms together awkwardly. Before he knew it he was walking across the lobby, Steve leading the way with one arm resting on Loki's wrist. They stepped into the elevator, Steve pushing for the floor labelled 'Avengers' as the doors shut with a swift chiming.

"There's nothing to be worried about Loki, I won't let anything bad happen to you and I won't leave your side until you want me to"

"I'm very sorry Captain, I hope you'll forgive me for this..."

Steve saw something flash out of the corner of his eye, and felt Loki behind him locking his two arms with one of his own, the other at his throat pressing something cold and sharp to his skin. The doors slid open with another chime, Loki forcing them through into the large lounge area before them, four heads turning and gasping.

"Stay where you are or I'll slice the Captain's throat" Loki screamed, pointing the blade at a shocked Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce before rising back to Steve's neck.

"Loki, what are you doing? You don't have to do this...we'll go back. Everything's going to be ok, I promise. Just put the knife down" Steve said calmly, arms relaxing in Loki's hold.

"No it won't be _ok_ Steve. I can't go back there, I won't go back there. Romanov, inform Fury and SHEILD of the situation" Loki shook the knife Natasha, who padded silently from Clint's side, exchanging a confused glance with the others, and reached for the phone on the counter.

Clint stepped forward, Loki awkwardly forcing Steve to the right to face the archer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put the knife down... NOW!"

Suddenly, a loud, electronic sound erupted from Tony's hand, as pulse of energy striking Loki's hand causing the knife to fly into the wall behind. Steve fell forward as Clint streaked past him, landing on top of Loki and punching him square in the jaw. Steve span round, hauling Clint off the fallen god, who shuffled as fast as he could into the corner, curling into a ball.

"What is going on?"

"Did you know he was here Steve?"

"Let me at that slimeball!"

A flash of light filled the room followed by a crash of thunder that filled the room with silence, everyone surprised as they saw Steve pull Loki into an embrace, rubbing circles into his back and whispering into his ear.

"Loki, please it's all going to be ok. I won't let him take you back. I'm sorry for even suggesting this, please don't cry. It's all going to b-"

"Looks like Thor's brought a welcoming party" Tony interrupted, looking out to the balcony where two men were walking swiftly towards the door, dressed in golden cloaks and carrying large weapons. There was a deafening crash as the glass door shattered, the two men entering the room and searching. Tony strutted towards them, muttering something about 'careless Asgardians' when he was struck in chest by one of the men's weapons, sending him flying back into the bar. Noise erupted as the other three moved towards the two men, who ignored them and headed for the corner now occupied by Steve and Loki, who yelped as he saw the familiar faces. Steve stood and turned on his heel, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"What do you want? I demand you leave this instant!"

"We are here for _that_" said one of the cloaked men, gesturing towards Loki with his blade.

"Well if you want him, you'll have to go through me" Steve replied indignantly, raising a fist. Loki saw a flash of metal and then heard a sickening squelch. Steve fell back, clutching his stomach, his green uniform rapidly darkening.

As the guard moved forward, there was piercing scream followed by deafening crash as the whole room was plunged into darkness. As the lights flickered back to life, the men stood frozen solid another crash as Loki flicked his hand, the living ice sculptures smashing into pieces before him. Loki crawled to Steve, dread filling his eyes as blooded pulsed from the soldier's stomach.

"Steve stay with me! It's going to be alright. Oh god, please don't die!" Loki shouted, madness setting alight emerald eyes. Loki's hands began to glow an ethereal white, pulsing with energy. "Steve, it's going to be ok. I can fix this... it's my duty to fix this..."

Loki placed his glowing hands on Steve's abdomen, muttering words and incantations, never breaking contact with those blue eyes. Steve coughed violently, blood covering his hand and mouth.

"Work damn you! WHY WON'T YOU WORK!" Loki screamed, as the others began to realise something was wrong and ran over, gasping as they saw Steve's body, life rapidly draining away.

"Loki" Steve spluttered, "Loki, don't leave me. I- I- L-"

Steve's head fell back, dazzling blue eyes going dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! It's been too long!  
Sorry about the long time since last uploading. I Wasn't gonna leave y'all on such a mean cliffhanger! :P**

**So this is the last chapter :( I've basically written 9 & 10 as one chapter, but preferred to split it into two parts as I felt that was more appropriate and I'm scared of odd numbers! **

**I wanna thank everyone who's followed this story, i really appreciate you guys sticking with me!  
In terms of what next, I have no idea! But watch this space!**

**Thanks again, I really hope you like this ending :)**

**Enjoy **

**-xXOOOXx-**

Bright light dazzled as Steve's eyes slowly flickered open, pain surging through his body causing him to cry out in pain. His head pounded as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, of what had happened and of where he was. Another sharp pang of pain shuddered through him, Steve's fingers moving to trace over his stomach as he remembered the blade piercing his flesh, the cold metal tearing into him and ripping him apart. An alarm began to sound, loud noise filling the room. Steve tried to stop the sound, wearily flailing his arms in an attempt to silence the awful noise drilling into his brain. Steve's eyes scanned for a button, a switch, anything, but his heart stopped as his gaze reached the corner of the room. Through his hazy eyes he could only make out the brilliant green, almost emerald, and his mind returned to that day. Glowing white hands and piercing green eyes, wide in panic, screaming in his ears.

"_WHY WON'T YOU WORK!"_

The words echoed around Steve's head as he remembered. The door opened loudly, a solitary figure striding quickly to his side.

"Loki?"

The figure drew nearer, a bright light blinding Steve briefly, before his eyes focused and his heart dropped.

"Steve, it's Bruce. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Steve squinted, just making out the three silhouettes in the light.

"Three, sir"

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

Steve tried to make out his surroundings, eyes landing again on the corner, only to discover a large plant standing defiantly in the sunlight.

"No... I don't know... I remember being stabbed and Loki shouting. Where is he Bruce?"

"That's ok. You're in a SHEILD medical facility. You were stabbed quite severely in the stomach"

"Bruce, where's Loki?" Steve raised his voice slightly, confusion and dread filling his head.

"So, we're going to run some tests in a bit, just to see how you're recovering. I'll inform the nurses you're awake" Bruce went to turn, but found himself being grabbed.

"WHERE'S LOKI?"

Bruce turned back, a glum expression filling his face as he shoulders tensed up.

"Steve, Loki's gone. He left with Thor and returned to Asgard"

Steve's heart stopped, as images of what happened filled his head. The guards, the fear that clouded Loki's eyes, the blade, Loki trying to help. Then more images came, Loki being dragged away, beaten by a mob of guards, bleeding out onto the stone floor as tears streamed down his face, laughter ringing through Asgard.

Rage coursed through Steve's veins, burning through him like fire. He let go of Bruce, who was saying something, trying to calm him down, an alarm was blaring out. He sat up and smashed everything on the table across him, before reaching under, ripping it from its hinges and launching it across the room. Steve made for the door, throwing Bruce into the plant, as men began to storm in, each grabbing the soldier and wrestling him to the ground. Bruce quickly got to his feet, and pulled a syringe from his pocket and injecting it into Steve's arm, his hand vaguely green as he pushed the plunger down. Steve's head began to spin as darkness filled his eyes and his body went limp.

**-xXOOOXx-**

His eyelids flickered open, revealing the large blue eyes beneath which scanned the room and instantly recognised the surroundings. The place where it all started, that long, cold night. Steve was in his bedroom in Stark Tower, a tray of toast and coffee placed on the side cabinet, the pungent aromas filling his nostrils and making his stomach rumble. He got to his feet, legs aching at the lack of any movement in the last couple of days, and tried the door but it wouldn't open. Confusion filled Steve, anxiously trying the handle with all his strength, but it didn't budge.

"Good morning Sir," the cool voice floated through the room, Steve jumping at the sudden noise. "Director Fury and Dr Banner have requested you be confined to this room until you can be properly debriefed regarding recent events"

Then Steve remembered why he was here. He remembered the anger, the uncontrollable rage. His knees gave way and he slid to ground, tears dampening the white carpet beneath him. _Why did he have to go? What's happening to him now? How can I protect him now?_

Steve felt the anger flowing through him again, shooting up and throwing the breakfast tray into the wall, coffee spilling and burning his hand, plate and mug smashing into pieces. He felt the pain as the coffee burnt his skin. _This is just a fraction of what he's going through. _Steve leaned down and grabbed a piece of the smashed china, the jagged, white segment glistening in the light. He rolled up his sleeve and traced a line down his arm. He lifted the segment high, preparing to drive it into his skin...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it won't solve anything"


	10. Chapter 10

Steve dropped the piece of china in his hand, turning slowly, not willing to believe, when he met those familiar emerald eyes, twinkling in the light.

"Oh God, you're ok!" Steve flew forward, grabbing the figure before him and squeezing tightly, anger instantly replaced with relief and happiness.

"Of course I'm ok, I came to see how you were. The last time I saw you, you had a hole in your stomach" Loki replied, his words laced with sarcasm.

Steve stepped back, taking a second just to enjoy this moment. "I think we need to talk" he said, sitting on his bed and ushering for Loki to do the same. An expression of confusion briefly clouded Loki's features, before he too sat down.

"What happened after I passed out, Bruce said you went back to Asgard, what happened? _Where _have you been?" Steve emphasised the last question, eyes wobbling as the words left his mouth.

"Well, I managed to heal your wounds, my magic coming to me just as I needed it most. After you were taken to the medical centre, Thor arrived and was surprised to say the least... anyway, I explained what happened during my captivity, what those guards did..."

Loki paused, choking slightly on the words, Steve grabbing his hand and giving a firm squeeze. Loki took a deep breath and continued,

"Thor insisted, as you did, that we return to Asgard and plead my case to Odin"

"And... what happened next?" Steve interrupted, eagerness getting the better of him, Loki flashing a wicked smile before continuing.

"The All Father was outraged! He stripped the guards of their position and had them removed from the palace. I expected to return to my previous state of incarceration, when Thor explained that I had saved the life of a man, the best man he knew, and that I had used the magic, Odin had removed from me, to do so" Loki paused again, this time for dramatic effect, seeing how anxious Steve was.

"Odin explained that the only way I would be able to use my magic would be if I truly required it to aid someone. He took Thor's testimony of my repentance, restored my magic and set me free. And now I'm here..."

Steve swallowed hard, his insides dancing with joy as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He gathered the courage inside to say what he really wanted,

"Loki, there's something I need to say... I..L-"

The door erupted from its hinges as the room flooded with agents, grabbing Loki and dragging him out. Steve chased after them, attempting to stop them, punching anyone that got in his way. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and turned to see Nick Fury, his good eye staring into him.

"What are you doing? He's done nothing wrong!" Steve yelled, panic filling his eyes.

"That man held an Avenger hostage, and so SHIELD must act. Captain, let him go" Fury said sternly, Steve ignoring his senior and running to the elevator doors as they slowly closed, Loki's face disappearing by the second.

"Loki, I Love You!" Steve shouted, a brilliant smile briefly flashing across Loki's face before it was gone and the elevator descended. Steve repeatedly pressed the 'call' button, desperately trying to get to Loki, when he felt that firm hand again. He turned to see Fury again, and collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Fury knelt down, wrapping an arm around the shaking soldier.

"It's alright son, it's alright"

**-xXOOOXx-**

Steve sat on his bed in his darkened room, only the sounds of the city below filling the silence. The city that never sleeps. A large canvas lay on his knees, the vibrant image of a leather clad man dressed in black and gold, with large green eyes, slowly bleeding out onto the page as silent tears fell from the artist's eyes. Suddenly, a man's voice filled the room, a voice that was out of its time.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you" _

Steve slowly got to his feet, laying the canvas down on his pillow.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be"_

A flash of green light filled the room, as the music ending abruptly. A dark figured emerging from the shadows.

"Take my hand, take my whole life, too". Another, familiar voice filled the room, a hand reaching out and taking Steve's, only emerald eyes glowing in the darkness. The figure steps closer, the twilight of the city illuminating the gods porcelain features. Then his lips are on Steve's, warmth flowing through them into Steve, filling him up and making his heart explode in fireworks. The god takes a step back, mouth opening wide,

"For I can't help falling in love with

**-xXOOOXx-**

**Ok, so that's it! Of course, all rights belong to Marvel and the late, great Elvis Presley. The song at the end is "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis.**

**Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
